Stolen love, guarded affections
by FiveMetersOfPrussia
Summary: In which Jack has stolen Roger away and selfishly keeps him to himself, while Roger only wants to be with Maurice, and Maurice braves Jack's wrath to try and save him. (Please read warnings inside before proceeding.) Later Rogice.


Safe

Summary: In which Jack is horrible, Roger is miserable and Maurice is consoling.

Warning(s): Feels, physical and emotional abuse, semi-rape. This isn't gonna be a real cuddly one, guys.

Disclaimer: I do not own Lord of the Flies.

A/N: Heeeeeeeey, have some procrastination derps. Also I am starting another new thing soon, where it'll be like a choose your own adventure sort of thing, where you guys can send in votes of what you want to happen. I'll do two, probably, and if you want you guys can suggest pairings, and you guys can pick which one you want to be updated first. Sound good? I'm doing that so I can get back to updating the rest of my stuff, cause I'm totally out of ideas and I feel bad 'cause I really wanna finish them. But, as always, I hope you enjoy this, and lemmie know what you think and what pairings you guys want!

* * *

Roger did not want to attend this house warming party that Jack had insisted on. He did not want to bother with small talk, or try and hedge around the question of how their relationship was going, or his thoughts on the house. He wanted desperately to just go back to bed, or jump out a window or drown, but he would never tell Jack that… He knew exactly what the red head would do to him, and he was already having more than enough trouble covering up the bruises that he had. The only reason he was even bothering with any of this was because Maurice would be here. Maurice, who had always been so kind and gentle, who was so consoling and sweet… Roger wanted so desperately to be with him again, more than anything in this world, but hell would surely freeze over before Jack let him leave his side.

It was with a solemn resolve that Roger finished hiding his bruises, sighing heavily as he set out to head downstairs and pretend that he was happy with Jack. Jack, who had just finished setting things up, was waiting for him downstairs, a thoughtful expression coloring his features as he glanced about the room once more. "Took you long enough." he said after a while, going to shift the coffee table back just a little. The living room by itself was enormous, with high ceilings and a large, beautifully ornate fire place, which currently sported a roaring fire and warmed the room. The house was less of a house and more a mansion, far too big for just the two of them, but Jack had insisted on it for no reason other than to show of, Roger supposed. The fact that Roger didn't want even a two story house just made Jack want it all that much more.

Roger sighed gently and shook his head, walking over to sit in the large, comfy arm chair perched beside the fireplace. "It wouldn't take any time at all if you didn't loose your temper." he muttered, staring dejectedly at the fire. He braced himself as Jack turned to glare at him, fingers gripping the arms of the chair hard as he walked over to him, just hoping that he would have enough sense to not do too much damage. "What was that?" he hissed, bending over a little to be more at eye level. They had people coming over soon, too soon for him to really do anything to him, but that didn't mean anything about what would happen later tonight… Roger just shook his head, already shaking as he tried to keep still. He couldn't even try to run, as he was trapped in his chair, but it was always worse when he did try, a lesson he'd learned early on.

He was caught by surprise by the sheer speed with which Jack's hand found his throat, and it took his hands a few seconds to catch up and try and tug his hand away as he sputtered and gasped. "Come, now, darling, you know better than to make me ask again." Jack said, voice sickeningly sweet as he his grip tightened. He watched him for a moment before loosening his hold, letting his hand linger a moment as Roger heaved in great lungfuls of air, tears streaming down his face. Roger's throat burned as he breathed, coughing several times as he tried desperately to regain his composure. He would definitely be in trouble later.

Jack watched disinterestedly, moving his hand to brush at the tears, laughing as Roger stiffened. "It's nothing to cry over, Roger, honestly," he sighed, lifting his chin so that he could look him in the eye. "You're such a child sometimes… You just bring it on yourself, you know, whenever you act this way." he said, frowning. "You just want my undivided attention." he sighed, rubbing his cheek. Jack looked as if he were going to say something else when the door bell rang and he looked away from Roger, earning a grin. Looking back at Roger, he sighed, shaking his head. "This simply won't do," he said, pulling his victim to his feet. Roger, ever silent, was compliant as he was jerked about like a rag doll, not daring to protest as Jack examined him. "Go and make yourself presentable," he said dismissively, letting him go, only to capture him once more and pull him flush against him to whisper in his ear. "And Roger," he breathed, grinning as he felt the other tremble against him. "Not a word of this to anyone, understand?" he growled, turning him to kiss him hard, bitting his lip harshly before pulling back. "Love you." he said simply, releasing him to go and answer the door.

"I love you too…" Roger lied. He was shaking as he all but ran upstairs, closing the door tightly behind him as he slid down it, wrapping his arms tightly around himself, sobbing. He felt cold inside. So, so cold… He'd just watched him struggled as he choked him, as he drew closer and closer to the brink of killing him, and then just laughed it off. How could he expect him to just act normal after that? As if nothing had happened and that they were happy and so in love… Especially when Maurice would be there. That was the cruelest thing that Jack could have done to him, to force him to pretend to be happy and loving and lie to the one person that he truly wanted to be with, the person he truly loved. He just wanted to be with Maurice again…

It was a good few minutes before Roger managed to pull himself together enough to get up and clean himself up again, having to redo the cover up and settle himself down. He had to look flawless and happy, and pretend, and it just wouldn't do to look as if he'd been crying. The house was abuzz with life when he made his appearance, his gaze roaming about the room for a moment, hoping to find Maurice in the growing crowd, but having no luck in finding him. It was foolish of him to have convinced himself that he would show up, not only because he wasn't exactly on good terms with Jack, but because he would be subject to a night of watching him pretend to be happy with someone else. But he had to know that Roger didn't want this, that he missed him more than anything and just wanted him to hold him again. He had to know that he was miserable here… Right?

Roger sighed heavily and moved to linger at Jack's side, smiling and offering his hello's when needed, smiling when it was appropriate and laughing when expected. Maybe if he did this well enough Jack wouldn't be too hard on him tonight? Unlikely, but it was a nice thought to entertain as he tried to pay attention to the conversations around him. The night drug on, and after a while he managed to detach himself from the conversation and Jack's side simultaneously to slip away from the crowd. He couldn't take it anymore. Jack knew too many people for him to even begin to care about on a good day, but he'd allowed them to bring and invite all manner of people as well, since space was clearly not a problem in this museum sized house, but it was all just too much. Jack wouldn't care about his temporary absence anyways, too busy talking with people who would matter more to him than Roger did any day.

He slipped through the house quietly, tiptoeing past guests and through halls and far into the other side of the house to a dark, quiet room with only moonlight filtering through the large window to cast shadows, unaware of the person quietly tiptoeing along behind him. Unbeknownst to Roger, Maurice had eventually come to the housewarming party, after some much needed convincing, and merely observed everything. The house was an impressive structure, and for a moment he'd almost felt jealous, but it was pushed aside by a sudden curiosity. Why in the world did they even _want_ such a large house? It was jus the two of them after all… Wasn't it? He'd tried to picture the two of them in this large house, all happy and sweet with a couple children running about, and for a split second he wanted to walk right back out that door. That was supposed _him _and Roger, not Jack.

Maurice stayed, however, and watched the two of them from a distance, eyes glued to Roger as he ghosted through the conversation. He watched every wince and flinch, watched as he rubbed at his arms often or startled at Jack's loud, barking laughter. He looked exhausted and frightened, and Maurice felt anger well up within him at the thought, shifting his gaze to glare at Jack for a moment. This was his doing, whatever it was, and he knew it, but there was little that Maurice could do about it. Roger was with _him_, after all…

He had trailed after Roger quietly as he left, lingering a ways away in the darkened hallway as he slipped away into a different room and closed the door, tiptoeing closer slowly. What could he be doing all the way down here? He pressed his ear against the door gently as he neared, heart throbbing painfully as he heard muffled sobs. "Roger…" he breathed. He was miserable here, wasn't he? He couldn't just leave him like this… Opening the door gently, he stepped into the darkened room and was surprised to see how startled and frightened Roger looked, and smiled sadly, closing the door behind him before just standing by it. "Hello, Roger." he said softly, slowly walking over to kneel beside him on the floor as Roger took in the information.

He came to see him… He had actually showed up and was here right beside him. "Maurice," Roger croaked, dissolving into tears again, burying his face in his hands as Maurice moved to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around him awkwardly. "It's alright, Roger, I'm here." Maurice murmured, frowning worriedly as he watched him. He wanted so badly to just hold him, to kiss him and comfort him and whisper sweet nothings to him… But how could he? They'd broken up and that was that, leaving such affections out of the question.

Roger, on the other hand, was crushed by the the merge affection. Didn't he know how much he missed him? Didn't he know that all he wanted was for him to just hold him again, to hear him say that he still loved him? Did Maurice still love him? For the first time that night, it occurred to Roger that the other might have moved on, and that hurt worse than anything Jack could ever do to him. If that were the case, then what was he doing here? Roger was in hysterics and it seemed that he simply couldn't _stop_ crying, and Maurice couldn't take it any more. He shifted a little and, scooping him up, sat Roger in his lap and held him close, wrapping him up in his arms securely as he gently tucked Roger's head under his chin, rubbing his back in slow circles. He'd _never_ seen him so upset…

Having been so wrapped up in thoughts of Maurice being happy with someone else, Roger was more than a little surprised when he held him. Instinctively, his arms moved to loop around him as be buried his face in the crook of his neck, tears still flowing wildly. He didn't even know he _could_ cry this much. They sat like that for a long time, Maurice just holding him close, humming softly as he rubbed his back, and Roger sobbing and shaking like a small, frightened child.

Eventually he did calm down and for a while they just sat in silence, Roger with his eyes shut as he reveled in the feeling of having Maurice's arms around him again, and Maurice lost far off in thought. "I missed you." Maurice said after a while, smiling a little as he felt Roger shift in his arms. "Every second of the day… I was beginning to think you really were happy." he continued, brows furrowing. "But you're not, are you?" he asked, puling back a little to look at him. Roger, who had nearly fallen asleep when Maurice had started talking, looked back at him and laughed almost hysterically. "God, no." he said, shifting to sit up in his lap. Maurice's arms fell to his sides and Roger grabbed on of his hands, holding it between his own. "I've never hated anyone so much…" he said, looking down at their hands. "You've never been more frightened, either."

Roger frowned at that, but didn't look up, humming softly in response. "Why are you so scared of him, Roger? Why do you stay?" Maurice asked, tone gentle as he let Roger play with his fingers, lifting his free hand to brush Roger's hair back behind his ear sweetly. Roger laughed again, the sound miserable, and looked back at him, shaking his head. "He'd kill me if I tried to leave." he said, hesitating before rolling up his sleeves to reveal dark bruises, which stood out, even in the darkened room. He watched several emotions cross Maurice's face, horror and surprise, anger and regret, landing finally on something unreadable. "He… He hits me all the time…" Roger said, pulling his sleeves down and curling his arms around himself, looking away. He didn't want Maurice to see him like this, to see how horrible and wretched he had become, but he needed to know. "He barely even lets me leave his side, much less the house." he mumbled, laughing bitterly. "This is just a prison."

Maurice reached up a hand to cup his cheek gently and turned Roger's head to face him, his thumb rubbing over his cheek bone slowly. "You're not at his side now." he murmured, perking his brows lightly, leaning in a little. "You could leave right now and he would be none the wiser." he continued. How could he have been so stupid to think that Roger was happy here? He should never have let him leave… Roger shut his eyes and leaned into the touch, his hands coming up to rest on top of the one on his cheek and his wrist. "I want to leave so badly, Maurice… I want to go home, but I can't." he said miserably, opening his eyes to look back at him, he brows furrowing. "He'd know if I left." Home… Sighing, Maurice perked a brow and shook his head, pulling him into a hug. "And where is home?" he asked, swallowing hard. Home used to be somewhere that they shared, somewhere happy and sunny, lovely flowers all around, but… After Roger left it was just a house.

Where was home? Roger's heart ached at the question, and he he was sure his hurt was palpable, since Maurice began rubbing his back again. How could he ask him that? Home had always been with him, always _would _be with him. Pulling back, he pressed their foreheads together and shut his eyes, lips trembling as a silent tear rolled down his cheek. "With you." he mumbled. Maurice couldn't help it, he tilted his head, brought a hand up to cup his cheek and kissed him tenderly, heart aching as he remembered the feeling of Roger's lips against his own. It had been way too long since he'd held him, since he'd kissed him… "I love you." he said as they pulled apart just barely, tears rolling down Roger's cheeks again as he took in what just happened. Thoughtlessly, Roger's hands came up to hold Maurice's face again and he kissed him desperately, trembling in his arms as Maurice pulled him closer, their lips pressed together needily. "I love you too." Roger mumbled against his lips between kisses.

Jack never held him or kissed him like this, he was never loving, never wanting. He just greedily demanded and stole away whatever Roger could muster and left him miserable. "I love you so much." Maurice breathed, trailing his kisses from Roger's lips, down his neck, smiling against the soft skin as Roger tilted his head. Roger shivered lightly at the kisses to his neck, smiling at the thought that Maurice was kissing his bruises better, even if he didn't know it due to the cover up. He longed for his touch, to feel his warm skin against his again, but he couldn't. Jack would be furious and he would never let him out of his sight again. As he felt a hand slide up his shirt, though, he was almost willing to take his chances. "Maurice," he murmured, kissing him again as their lips pressed together. "Maurice I can't, not now…" he breathed, pulling back to look at him miserably. "I'd never see you again."

Roaming hand pausing, Maurice kissed him sweetly before responding, pulling his hand back to hold him again. "Come see me, then." he said, kissing him again. "You could tell Jack you've joined a book club or something, slip out of the house once a week or so," he murmured, moving to kiss at his neck again, nuzzling against his skin gently. "Then I can meet you somewhere and I can take you out somewhere nice." he hummed. Would Jack buy it? The idea of the book club bit was fairly plausible, as he was constantly pleading with Jack to acquire more books, but he would have to be careful… Maybe he could play it off as having heard about it from someone at the party? "He'll suspect something if I bring it up too soon," Roger said, smiling as Maurice nuzzled his neck again. "Maybe in a couple weeks?" he frowned, bitting his lip. He didn't want to be apart for even a minute, the idea of weeks was already daunting. Maurice pulled back to look at him and frowned a little as well, but kissed him lovingly and Roger knew that he would be patient. "I love you, Roger." Maurice murmured, resting their foreheads together again. "I love you too, Maurice." Roger said, smiling as he gazed at him.

They revealed in each other's presence for a while longer before Roger adjusted the cover up a little, in between kisses, and they had to part for the night. They decided on a place to meet, and a day, Maurice promising to go there each week and wait patiently for him until he was able to slip out of the house and meet him. It was after a last kiss that they finally parted and Roger pretended to mingle for a while before slipping back upstairs under the pretense of being exhausted and went to shower. It was not long after that the guests parted and Jack bid them all good night, ushering them all quickly out the door, but by that time, Maurice was already long gone, thoughts of seeing Roger again the only thing on his mind.

Jack, however, had something a little different in mind, and slipped upstairs to find Roger. He heard the shower going as he opened the door to their bedroom, smirking a little as he shut the bedroom door behind him. He stripped as he walked through the room, opening the door nonchalantly and stepping in. "Mind if I join you?" he purred, not waiting for a response. Roger had startled when the door opened, but recovered quickly as Jack stepped in and pulled him back against him. "Of course not, Jack." he said, heart aching as he longed for Maurice. "How sweet of you." Jack said, his hand already slipping down Roger's stomach and between his legs. Roger hated himself for the gasp that escaped his lips as Jack touched him, for wanting more as he rubbed him. He had to just accept it if he didn't want a beating on top of this, but he couldn't help that he didn't want this. He hated Jack, hated that he hurt him and frightened him and kept him trapped here, but he couldn't stop himself from sighing as Jack squeezed his length and rubbed his own against his backside. "Are you going to be a good boy for me?" Jack asked, pulling his hand back.

Roger nodded uselessly and Jack frowned, leaning down to bite his ear harshly, reveling in the cry of pain. "Y-Yes, Jack." Roger said, already miserable. "You know I like it when you're vocal." Jack said, clicking his tongue softly. "Sorry…" Roger mumbled a little surprised as Jack shifted to turn the water off. He was going to ask why, but he was tugged from the shower seconds after and left to stumble after Jack as he pulled him out of the bathroom entirely. He must have had something specific in mind, then, since he was usually a fan of shower sex. This was not a comforting realization to Roger, though, who was somewhat more frightened as he was pushed onto the bed. Maybe he could just pretend that he was with Maurice… Jack ignored the wary, curious expression on Roger's face as he rummaged in the night stand for a moment, pulling out several things before sliding onto the bed to kneel between his legs.

"Where were you, earlier?" Jack asked nonchalantly, fidgeting with the items he'd pulled out for a moment. "I went to go and look around a bit." Roger said, which was plausible. He still hadn't found the back end of the house yet. "I'm not used to being around so many people." he said. Jack snorted, frowning down at him. "The only person you're suppose to be around is me, darling." he hissed, leaning over him to grab his chin roughly in his hand. "Got that?" he snapped, staring him down harshly. "I-I wasn't," Roger said, wincing a little as Jack held his face painfully. "I just meant that I'm not used to there being so many people in the house." he tried, relaxing a little as Jack's grip did. "I'm just so used to only having you around, its kind of scary being near that many people…" he continued. Jack hummed and considered it a moment, letting him go and going back to whatever he was doing. "You'd be afraid of your own shadow if I weren't around for you to come running to." Jack laughed. It was all that was said, however, before Jack spread Roger's legs wider and pressed something against his entrance, grinning sultrily.

"Brace yourself." the red head suggested, pressing it in quickly and harshly, laughing as Roger cried out in pain, watching as his chest heaved. It only occurred to Roger what it was that Jack had done when he felt a vibration inside himself and he glanced up at Jack, pain still etched on his face. Jack, however, ignored Roger in favor of grabbing his hands, as well as what appeared to be hand cuffs and pushed him further up on the bed, cuffing him into place. "Jack-" Roger began, but he was silenced as Jack pressed their lips together harshly. "Shut it." Jack growled. Pulling back, Jack looked over his handiwork, for a moment, examining the bruises and scrapes as well as the dips and curves of Roger's body as he began to shift, sighing softly as the vibrator started to get to him.

Leaning forward, Jack let his tongue run up Roger's thigh slowly, smirking as he heard him whimper softly. He pulled back a little to watch as his hips shifted slightly, wanting something, _anything_ to press against. He wanted friction, but he was just going to have to be patient. Jack bit his thigh roughly, leaving a mark as his hand rubbed over his other thigh slowly, listening to the hum of the vibrator as Roger got all hot and bothered. He should have been by his side the whole night, not just part of it, and Jack would simply have to teach him a lesson. He licked and bit at the soft skin slowly, smirk ever present as Roger's breath hitched and his breathing grew heavy. He finally touched his length, his hand wrapping around it and stroking slowly as Roger whimpered, pressing his hips up into his hand wantonly. Roger knew he was in trouble for something and he already knew that it was going to be a long night. The thought dashed away easily, however, as he felt Jack's tongue run along the head of his dick slowly, causing him to groan lowly as he shifted.

Jack pulled away to shift, crawling up his body to kneel over him, sultry smirk in place as Roger whimpered softly in protest. "Be a good boy, Roger." he said, moving a hand between his own legs to grab his dick and press the head against Roger's lips. Roger, not wanting to find out what would happen if he didn't comply, did as he was told and parted his lips, gagging a little as Jack wasted no time and shoved his dick his mouth. Roger always hated it when he did this, and if there were any questions about whether or not he was in trouble, they were always cleared up by this point. Jack's hands moved to fist into his hair as he groaned, reveling in the feeling of Roger's hot, wet mouth around him. "Suck." he growled, pulling his hips back a bit. Roger sputtered a bit, but sucked hard, eyes screwed shut as Jack groaned, rubbing his tongue against the underside of his dick slowly. Jack's hips shifted slowly as he felt Roger's tongue rub against him, glancing down to look at those soft lips wrapped around him, smirking.

Roger was a little surprised as Jack shifted to pull back a little, but didn't stop, rubbing his tongue over the head of his dick slowly, sucking hard as the red head moaned lowly. It didn't last too long, however, before Jack thrust his hips forward hard, though, pressing into his mouth harshly. He was unbothered as Roger screwed his eyes shut or spluttered, setting into a rhythm as he thrust in and out of his mouth, breath growing ragged as he enjoyed the moist, warm feeling against his cock. He pulled back after a while, grinning down at Roger as a trail of saliva ran down his chin and shifted back down between his legs to rub his thighs. Roger hated himself, he really, really did, and he wanted so badly to go and scrub his mouth out with soap, but he couldn't help that he was distracted as Jack touched him. His back arched and he he whined softly, bucking his hips foreword uselessly, and Jack smirked as he watched for a moment before pulling out the vibrator and switching it off. Roger couldn't help the moan that escaped his lips as the vibrator was removed, and bit his lip, just praying that Maurice would forgive him for this.

Jack was close and wasted no more time just watching him or looking over him, thrusting in hard and fast, carrying on without giving any pause for adjustment. It hurt. Sweet Jesus, did it hurt, but there wasn't a damn thing that Roger could do about it, and so he just grit his teeth until he couldn't and moaned. He shifted his hips as Jack thrust into him, wishing desperately that he would just touch him, that he would just offer some relief, but he knew he wouldn't. This was to be a punishment, after all. He felt hot and disgusting as Jack came, eyes screwed shut as he remembered the last time he'd slept with Maurice, trying his best to remember how sweetly he'd touched him, how gently he'd whispered sweet nothings in his ear, how he'd held his hand…

Roger bit his tongue as Jack pulled out, barely registering the information as Jack undid the handcuffs, tossing them aside to pull back and look at him for a moment. "Go clean yourself up, whore." he said, shooing him away easily. Roger was silent as he rolled off of the bed, wincing as he hobbled away to the bathroom and shut the door. He felt so dirty… In the shower, Roger found himself curled up on the floor of the tub, arms wrapped tightly around himself as he laid on his side, sobbing under the spray. He wanted Maurice...

* * *

_A/N: Not gonna lie, I might rewrite this a bit. But thank you for reading! Lemmie know what you thought, and I'll try and have something up soon!_


End file.
